


Family Renunciation

by AdaVila



Series: Family Affairs of the Russian Tigers [11]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Established Relationship, Eventual Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky, Family, Friendship, Friendzone, OtaYuri Week, OtaYuri Week 2017, Slow Burn, VictUuri, Victuuri Week, otayuri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 11:04:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10615578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdaVila/pseuds/AdaVila
Summary: Part eleven of the series "Family Affair of the Russian Tigers", please read the previous ones.--She collapsed onto her old bed and looked at the yellowing ceiling with its tiny cracks that she had counted every time her mother would bang on her door and tried to tick her off. She expected heaviness to form in the middle of her chest and her breaths to cut short at the memory but nothing happened.Maybe living with Yuri was good for her too and not just him. Maybe she could get over the problems she still hated to acknowledge.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Finally the chapter where we find out a bit more about Yuri and Ada's mother and their past. The upcoming chapters will have dates at the top like this one (25/02 - February 25th) becauses it'll make it a bit clearer.  
> \--  
> Since I bet all of you have seen Yuri's exhibiton skate video I'd like to add that in my mind/fic it'll happen next year because I doubt Yakov and Lilia would allow him that much freedom at his first senior GPF but it was TOTALLY Yuri's style and I loved it.  
> *If you, by any weird chance, have not seen it here you go - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KGijVRJMO3I *  
> ~Edit~ So in canon Yakov and Lilia didn't in fact allow Yuri to have WTTM as his exhibition skate but it'll still happen next year in this fic since first, it's too late to change what I've written and I have already thought of how to link it with the plot \o/

25.02

“Oh, look who we have here. Haven’t seen you around. Did you find out you’re knocked up by some thug and came to ask me for help?” A once sharp, sea green gaze dulled by hatred and alcohol greets Ada as she walks by the messy living room where a woman with curly, dark hair sat. If only the public could see their former idol the way she was now, her posture sluggish and eyes bearing annoyance instead of the spark they all once loved.

Her mother’s humour has always been meant to provoke her. She knew Ada has had a job since she was fourteen, she knew she often had night shifts after she turned eighteen but whenever her daughter would return home she would call her a slut or a lazy idiot or whatever came to her mind at that moment.

Ada had hoped she'd be at work right now but it seemed like being lucky just wasn’t her thing today.

“I had work. Not my fault you’re out getting shitfaced when I’m here.” Ada spits out, lacking any real force before closing the doors of her room and locking it by habit.

Ada had figured out her mother’s schedule wrong and now she was here with her, exhausted after a double shift and preparing herself for the abuse about to spill from the other woman’s lips.

She collapsed onto her old bed and looked at the yellowing ceiling with its tiny cracks that she had counted every time her mother would bang on her door and tried to tick her off. She expected heaviness to form in the middle of her chest and her breaths to cut short at the memory but nothing happened.

Maybe living with Yuri was good for her too and not just him. Maybe she could get over the problems she still hated to acknowledge.

Natalia Tarasova (never changed her last name) hated her children and Ada often wondered what was the point in taking one child with her and leaving the other one behind insted of abandoning both.

Ada had come to the conclusion that her mother just wanted someone to pick on. She probably left Yuri behind because she couldn’t stand the sight of a child that reminded her so much of her good for nothing husband. While Ada took after her father just as much as Yuri did, she must have felt more comfortable with a female lookalike child than a male one who would constantly ask for papa.

Also, she probably needed someone to get childsupport for since soon after leaving Yuri, grandma, being the petty woman she was, went to court to take away Natalia's parental rights.

The first few years in Saint Petersburg were awful. Ada had to start school soon after leaving Moscow which had had everything and everyone she knew. She became a workaholic right off the bat in first grade. She would stay in school after the lessons as long as possible, doing all of her homework until she was sure it was perfect and later going to a ballet practise that the school provided for everyone interested.

She would spend hours sweating there, trying to perfect each move the teacher had shown in the lesson that had ended long ago, she was thankful they allowed her to stay longer.

For the first few years ballet was what kept her mind busy. Later, when she was told that the lessons would no longer be free, she plead to her teachers to ask her mother themselves and not make Ada do it. Surprisingly enough, Natalia agreed, probably because she wanted the kid to be out of her hair for as long as possible.

Soon Ada was told to see Mrs Baranovskaya because she could help her develop her talent. Lilia made Ada feel intimidated and she wouldn’t settle with that feeling outside of her home. Ada had learnt her strong posture from her father and the killer stare from her mother so she was great in the wordless wars she had with Lilia at first.

Soon enough she became the mother Ada had always wanted. She looked up to the ballerina and when a few years later she had to sit Lilia down and explain that she no longer could do ballet because she had to find a job to support her brother they cried together for a good hour and Lilia told her to come by whenever she could.

She hasn’t seen Lilia Baranovskaya for five years.

When Yuri told Ada that Yakov has gotten him a new ballet coach who looked like a witch and is said to be his ex-wife, she couldn’t help but smile and tell him to do everything as she says and to never be rude. Yuri didn’t understand why she cared so much about how he treats some old ex ballerina but she insisted and he obeyed.

Yuri didn’t know about a lot of things, not only her ballet career.

Soon after Ada had quit ballet, Moscow’s skating rink got a call from the famous Yakov Feltsman, the coach of the prodigy Viktor Nikiforov, asking for Yuri Plisetsky to be transferred to St. Petersburg so he could coach him, giving no explanation whatsoever.

Yuri didn’t know that Lilia had promised Ada to make sure that Yakov will not only be a coach but a father figure too. He didn’t know that the coaching fees for him and for the other skaters were different and that it wasn’t exactly normal for a skater to live with their coach. He didn’t know that Ada sent grandpa money so they could pitch in and buy him all the stuff he needed for a successful skating career before he got sponsors and started winning big competitions.

And he had no idea that last year Lilia Baranovskaya called Yakov herself and told him she will take Yuri Plisetsky under her wing so he would earn gold in his senior debut.

Ada had a lot of secrets she would never tell her brother. He was an amazing skater and she would give away her arms and legs if it meant he could do what he loved.

Right now it meant taking all of her belonging (which wasn't really all that much) and moving to an apartment she had spent all of her savings on just so her brother could have a home.

Ada moved out of the apartment she had shared with her mother for 13 years in a mere half an hour. She didn’t say anything to the woman standing at the end of the hallway with her arms crossed over her chest.

And much to Ada’s surprise, she didn’t ask either.

 

\---

 

 ***Ada P.***  
“Viktor do any of your plants need watering while you’re still away?”

 

 ***Vik***  
“What?”  
“Oh, you moved out today”  
“Sure. You still have the key, right?”

 

 ***Ada P.***  
“Yeah”

 

 ***Vik***  
“Want to talk about it?”

 

 ***Ada P.***  
“Not really”

 

 ***Vik***  
“Okay, if you say so.”  
“You know, I think my bookshelf is messy, wanna re-arrange it? ;)”

 

 ***Ada P.***  
“Thank you, Vitya”

 

 ***Vik***  
“Don’t thank me, just please don’t overwork yourself.”  
“And eat something”

**Author's Note:**

> In the next chapter we'll FINALLY have Otabek in Saint Petersburg and I think I'll make it a 2 chapter work. I might upload it on the weekend as an Easter present for y'all if you ask politelyXD  
> Also, Viktor is such a sweetie pie and while it might seem like he's not a serious person, I do think he's very caring and thoughtfull about the people close to him and he can sense when they're troubled.  
> Feel free to comment your opinions and/or questions about this chapter, I love answering to all of you because you are all so precious. :D  
> Happy Easter to everyone!


End file.
